El final del camino, el principio
by AnneNoir
Summary: Genkai siente que su hora esta llegando, y viejos recuerdos asisten a su mente. ¿Donde encontrara realmente la felicidad? ToguroGenkai


_**

* * *

**_

_**El final del camino, el principio.**_

**Por **

**Keiko Urameshi.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, son todos, propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshiro Togashi. A mi lo único que me pertenece es el contexto de la historia. Así que si robas solo un poquito, serás mordido, y golpeado.

* * *

Camino despacio hasta el viejo dojo. El viento soplaba suave, y agradable, como una caricia. En el aire había un aroma a Jazmines y Sakuras, ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de ellas.

Se sintió como antes, como en esos momentos en los que todavía creía tener un futuro con el, se sintió feliz.

El paso de los años habían echo su trabajo, ocultando el lugar de cualquier tipo de visitante. Oculto entre el profundo bosque, todo estaba como lo había dejado.

Un viento soplo fuerte sacudiendo sus cabellos sueltos, cerro los ojos.

* * *

_La muchacha esquivo el primer golpe, y el segundo y el tercero... el muchacho seguía atacando._

_La joven estaba algo contrariada, el la estaba subestimando... la cuidaba, no quería hacerle daño. Pero ella quería demostrarle que no era tan débil, ella podía defenderse, siempre lo había echo. _

_Aunque por otro lado le agradaba, le gustaba mucho los tratos dulces que le daba, ya que pese a ser una guerrera, le gustara que le trataran como a una mujer, con delicadeza. _

_Pero no en ese momento. Ahora iba a demostrarle que se había superado, y que aquel riguroso entrenamiento había generado frutos._

_Dio una patada que le rozo el rostro a su contrincante._

_**-Pelea con seriedad Toguro!!-**La chica se estaba fastidiando de la actitud de su compañero._

_El joven emitió una pequeña sonrisa, le divertía hacerla enfadar, se veía graciosa, pese a tener 16 años, parecía a simple vista una niña. Pero su mirada... aquellos ojos azules te gritaban que ya era una mujer._

_Aumentó el ritmo de sus ataques propinándole un golpe en el estomago, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para derribarla, espero a que se levantara, ya que no la atacaría estando en el suelo, el no haría eso con una mujer, aun menos con ella._

_La joven comienzo a enfadarse, ¿Por qué demoños no había atacado cuando la derribo?, no le gustaba que la subestimara._

_**-¡Toguro!-**Dijo con fiereza.- **¡Deja de jugar! ¡Aquí soy una guerrera! ¡Atácame!** _

_La muchacha comenzó a generara una esfera de energía entre ambas manos, ¡le iba a demostrar que ya no era una simple aprendiza!_

_**-¡¡Kiiaaaa!!-**La muchacha libero la energía contra Toguro._

_El muchacho estaba sorprendido nunca había visto tal empeño en la energía espiritual._

_El golpe le dio de lleno, pero logro desviarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el golpe._

_Toguro termino en el suelo. _

_Tenía una herida en el brazo, pero dentro de todo había evitado bien el golpe._

_Genkai sonrió. Sabia que no le había echo daño, pero al menos había logrado derivarlo._

_La joven se acerco._

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**Ya sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba de más preguntar..._

_El joven asintió. _

_Se levanto y salio fuera del dojo sentándose en el engawa._

_Genkai lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. La muchacha remango la manga del gi del joven, descubriendo la herida que le había echo su ataque. _

_Era una herida superficial que con un ungüento sanaría en un día, pero ella prefería sanarla con sus manos, concentro la energía en las palmas, y las coloco sobre a herida, rozando la piel._

_Toguro sintió el calido tacto de la joven, en su brazo, sentía que podía pasarse allí toda su vida, pero finalmente la joven termino su tare y separo las manos de Toguro._

_**-Has... evolucionado mucho, Genkai.-**Toguro dijo estas palabras con intención, sabia que a ella le agradaría escuchar elogios de su parte._

_La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, el ataque la había dejado agotada, se sentó a un lado del muchacho y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven. _

_Toguro tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas, aquellas manos perfectas, algo descuidadas por el entrenamiento, pero para el, perfectas._

_Genkai vio feliz como el chico observaba sus manos._

_Cerró los ojos, el viento estaba soplando y traía el aroma a tormenta hasta ella, las gotas comenzaron a caer, las observo un rato más, hasta que ya no pudo abrir más los ojos, pero todavía sentía, el tacto de las manos del joven._

* * *

_**sotto furerarete............... **Como notando por primera vez, el sonido de los pájaros. _

_**kono hoho no tsumetasa ni yatto kidzuita................... **Al despertar por la mañana. _

_**asa me ga samete................................ **Yo noté finalmente cuan fría era tu mejilla. _

_**Tori no koe ni hajimete kidzuku you ni totsuzen- **Al estar delicadamente emocionado._

* * *

Genkai abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sintió nostálgica, miro sus manos, ya no eran las mismas, ya no eran las manos jóvenes que a Toguro le gustaba acariciar.

Ella ya no era la joven que Toguro había querido en algún momento.

Genkai siguió avanzando, se quito las zapatillas y las dejo en el guenkan, una fina capa de polvo, lo cubría todo, a fin de cuentas nadie había estado allí en más de cincuenta años.

Una promesa se había cumplido.

* * *

_**mada shiranai nanimo**......... Yo no sé todavía _

_**kokoro ga motomete'ru mono**............ Lo que mi corazón está buscando _

_**shiranai no**......... Yo no sé _

* * *

_Genkai, tomo el saco que contenía las pocas cosas materiales que ella apreciaba, además de algo de ropa y comida. _

_El torneo de artes marciales al fin había terminado, y todo había acabado._

_Se sentía culpable, ella tuvo que haber echo algo, lo debió haber buscado cuando desapareció, después de lo de la bestia Kairen que había matado a todos los discípulos de Toguro. _

_Pero pensó que lo mejor par el, era estar solo durante un tiempo, pensó que se había ido para entrenar, para ser mas fuerte y poder derrotar a Kairen... _

_**-No para corromperte...-**Genkai bajo la vista al suelo, todavía quedaban algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo de los discípulos de Toguro, pese a todo. _

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Se contuvo. Tenia que soportarlo. _

_Ese lugar ya no era el que ella había querido que fuera. _

_Si Toguro no había pensado en ella cuando decidió convertirse en monstruo... ella no pensaría en el al abandonar el dojo. _

_Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, años y largos años. Pero sabía que por más que pasara el tiempo, Toguro nunca iba a volver a ese lugar. Nunca volvería el tiempo, para ser el de antes. El Toguro que ella conocía había sido enterado muy profundo._

_Pero Genkai se prometió algo, antes de morir, ella visitaría una vez más aquel lugar._

_Volvería a visitar el lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, y donde había encontrado la perdición._

_**-Lo juro...**-Genkai miro nuevamente el enorme espacio vació del Dojo. Saco una daga del bolso, tanteo a su espalda hasta que toco la trenza que aprisionaba sus cabellos, la trenza llegaba hasta más de la cintura._

_Coloco la daga en el nacimiento de la tranza y con un rápido movimiento la trenza rosada callo al suelo._

_Se dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás salio del lugar, cerró las puertas del dojo y camino hacia el este._

_Desde ahora cuidaría de un templo que su maestro le había indicado._

* * *

_**sora bakari mite-ita**........... Yo estaba mirando nada más que el cielo _

_**itsu kara kou shite**....... Puesto que algún día, así _

_**ano kumo no mashita e omoi wo tobashite**.... enviaría mis pensamientos que volaran exactamente debajo de esas nubes _

* * *

La anciana abrió las puertas del dojo, inspiro con cierta dificultada y se adentro en el dojo.

Dejo el bolso que traía en el suelo, la espaciosa habitación a diferencia del exterior se encontraba mas aseado, en el suelo se encontró con la larga tranza de cabello rosa, aun seguía allí, eso quería decir que nadie mas había estado en este lugar.

Recogió el cabello del suelo y lo miro, el color era más fuerte que el que tenía ahora en su cabeza, y aun que algo reseco, todavía se encontraba suave.

El tiempo había pasado sobre todas las cosas y los cambios lo demostraban, ya nada era igual a antes.

Genkai recorrió toda la habitación, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado en aquel lugar, sus sueños habían sido soñados en aquel espacio.

Ya que ella había sido un muchacha y había soñado, como todas, con una vida perfecta...

_Toguro se adentro al dojo cargaba con dos bolsos de viaje. Una niña de ocho años corrió dentro del dojo._

_**-Esto esta bien, aquí podemos tener muchos alumnos.-**La niña inspeccionaba el lugar con precisión._

_**-Tendré, querrás decir, tú te dedicaras a entrenar con tu maestro cuando el te lo pida.-**El muchacho de no más de 13 años dejo los dos bolsos en el suelo._

_La niña sonrió._

**_-Toguro-kun, ¿por que tú no tienes maestro?-_**

_**-Yo no necesito ningún maestro para hacerme fuerte, por mi cuenta tengo mejores resultados.-**El muchacho sonrió.-**Pero tu que eres una niña, necesitas a alguien que te este presionando para hacerlo.**_

_**yume no tsudzuki wo ikiru mitad**.... Como vivir la continuación de un sueño _

_**tayorinai watashi demo aishite**.... Yo soy inestable, pero ámame igualmente._

_La niña lo miro._

_**-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo me esfuerzo mucho! Ya veras cuando me convierta en la maestra del Reiko Hadou Ken también seré una sensei, y tenderemos muchos discípulos y ganaremos muchas competencias y seremos muyyyy felices juntos.-**La niña mostró una gran sonrisa._

_**-¿Ah si? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-**El muchacho revolvió los desordenados cabellos de la chica.-**Bien... podemos intentarlo, pero para eso tendrás que entrenar mucho Genkai. **_

_**-¡Y lo haré!**-La niña lo miro feliz.- **¡Y si lo logro me casare contigo!**_

_El muchacho rió ante la ocurrencia de la niña._

_**-Pero primero trénzate el cabello, así te quedara mas cómodo, y te veras mejor.**-Dijo el muchacho extendiéndole una cinta que la chica tomo con alegría._

**_-Muchas gracias Toguro-kun.-_**

* * *

****

_**mune no izumi ni aru namida wa donna iro na no**.... De qué color son las lágrimas en la fuente del corazón? _

_**kanashimi wa....** ........ De qué color es el dolor...? _

* * *

Pero todos los sueños se habían difuminado por la realidad que había vivido, tocar la realidad tan joven y tan repentinamente, la había obligado a convertirse en una persona sin verdaderos sueños. Ya que los sueños lastimaban, y ella... no quería que la lastimaran mas....

* * *

_**asa no hikari ga ima kodoku wo tsutsunda**.... La luz de la mañana envolvió ahora la soledad _

_**anata ga me wo akete hohoemu shunkan**.... En ese momento tú abriste tus ojos y sonreíste._

* * *

Genkai recordó el momento en el que había conocido a Toguro, sus padres acababan de morir, y ella se encontraba sola, tenia seis años, el muchacho la tomo bajo su tutela, hasta que consiguió que la niña fuera entrenada por el anterior maestro del Reiko Hadou Ken.

El había echo mucho por ella.

Ella no había podido ayudarlo cuando el necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Genkai se acomodo en la entrada del dojo mirando hacia fuera.

Cuando volvió a ver a Toguro cara a cara en el torneo de artes marciales, no creía lo que veía, Toguro definitivamente ya no existía, quien estaba frente a ella era un demonio, una bestia.

Una autentica bestia.

Luego en el momento en el que el le pidió que se encontraran, ella ya sabia como las cosas iban a terminar, y por ello sintió miedo de que no pudiera cumplir su promesa de visitar nuevamente aquel lugar.

Luego Koenma le había dicho que debía permanecer en el mundo espiritual hasta que terminara la pelea ya que no se decidiría hasta la última batalla si ella reviviría o no.

Allí se dio cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de Toguro, allí se dio cuanta de que una parte del alma de Toguro había podido salvarse.

Por eso decidió hacer acto de presencia durante la batalla final, tenia que ayudar a Toguro, por que ella sabia que no había otra forma de que el corrigiera sus errores y se sintiera por fin absuelto.

Luego de que todo acabo, ella pensaba que Toguro podía salvarse. Cuando Koenma le refirió sobre la decisión de Toguro de ir a Miogokai, solo había confirmado las sospechas de Genkai, no pudo contenerse y fue a hablarle, si el no cambiaba de opinión aquella seria tal vez la ultima vez de verlo.

* * *

_**sora bakari mite-ita**..... Yo estaba mirando nada más que el cielo _

_**mado kara tooku e**...... De la ventana, a la distancia lejana, _

_**ano kumo no mashita e tsurete itte**..... Llévame exactamente debajo de esas nubes _

* * *

No hubo forma.

Pero cuando Toguro se quito las gafas pudo ver por primera vez en cincuenta años, la mirada del verdadero Toguro, de su Toguro.

Entonces sintió algo de esperanza, finalmente Toguro había separado su alma de la de aquel demoño.

No había podido convencerlo, pero había podido ver aquellos tiernos ojos una vez más.

Genkai respiro con algo de dificultad y una tócesilla le hizo inclinarse un poco.

Había cumplido también, la ultima misión que Toguro le había encomendado.

Nada iba a sucederle a Yusuke, el muchacho ya había madurado lo suficiente como para no necesítala mas, e incluso la había convertido en "abuela".

Genkai sonrió, aunque hubiera sido al final ella había logrado la "familia" que había deseado.

Ya todo se había acabado.

No le quedaba más energía.

Aun así había algo que siempre había querido y nunca había logrado.

Ella había querido haberse encontrado con Toguro en el otro mundo, donde ya no habría demoños que poseyeran su alma.

Donde ya no hubiera separación.

Donde ya no hubiera lagrimas.

Donde pudiera volver a sentir sus manos acariciando las suyas.

* * *

_**ryoute ni wa afuredasu**.... En ambas manos se me desbordan _

_**kirei na kanjou**..... Las emociones mas puras _

_**anata ni sasagetai**..... Yo quiero dártelas a ti _

* * *

Pero eso no iba a ser posible.

El había ido a la tierra de Miogokai. El peor de los infiernos.

Ella iría a un lado totalmente diferente. Por que ella no era capas de soportar un infierno como ese, ella no se lo merecía, había echo muchas cosas buenas.

Genkai sintió que el momento llegaba.

Tal vez no era lo que ella merecía, pero, ¿que era lo que ella merecía? ¿Ella seria feliz sin el? No lo había sido en todos esos años, ¿Por que el simple echo de ir a un paraíso la haría feliz?

Eso no era lo que quería.

Ella lo quería a el, no importa el tiempo que hubiera pasado. Ella aun lo quería.

Genkai diviso la delgada figura de una de las enviadas de Koenma, no era Botan, por suerte, sino habría tenido que darle algunas explicaciones a la brujita, y no era lo que ella deseaba en ese momento.

Miogokai... Tal vez no seria tan difícil de enfrentar.

La mujer cerró los ojos, le pediría a Koenma que no les dijera nada a los demás, pero, su felicidad no la iba a encontrar en un paraíso...

* * *

_**sotto furete-ite....** Suavemente estar tocando _

_**sotto kono hoho ni......** Suavemente esta mejilla _

_**sotto sotto.....** Suavemente suavemente _

* * *

**Terminado el 18/1/2005 a las 18:04 **

**N.A: ToT Pobre Genkai yo la quiero mucho!!!! Pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el fic. **

**Casi me hago llorar con estas ideas. Pero son como ráfagas de inspiración que no nos vienen por algún acontecimiento especial. En mi caso fue por que vi el Cáp. de Yuyu Hakusho en donde Koenma juzga a Toguro y cuentan toda su historia. **

**Juro, que cuando vi, cuando Toguro se sacaba los lentes, y mostraba es mirada, me enamore, se que suena raro pero estoy segura que algo quiso decir Toguro en ese momento. Y Genkai trataba de disuadirlo con tanto empeño que se notaba de lejos que algo pasaba.**

**En fin, esta pareja me inspiro. **

**La canción que puse durante la historia es "Kirei na Kanjou" el ending de la serie Noir, todavía no e visto esta serie pero el tema de apertura y este son preciosos, este tiene una música suave y trágica que te hace sentir nostálgico, si pueden leer el fic escuchando esta canción.... **

**La traducción que tiene al español la hice yo de una traducción al ingles que tenia de la canción, por lo que no puede ser perfecta. Por si quieren ustedes hacer su propia traducción les dejo la letra en ingles.**

Like suddenly noticing the sound of birds for the first time

Upon awakening in the morning

I finally noticed how cold this cheek was

Upon being gently touched

I don't know anything yet

What the heart is seeking

I don't know

I was looking at nothing but the sky

Since sometime, like this

Sending my thoughts flying to right below those clouds

Like living the continuation of a dream

I am unreliable, but love me nonetheless

What colour are the tears in the fountain of the heart

What colour is sorrow...

The morning light now enveloped the solitude

The moment you opened your eyes and smiled

I was looking at nothing but the sky

From the window, at the far distance

Take me to right below those clouds

In both hands the overflowing

Pure emotions

I want to dedicate them to you

Gently be touching

Gently this cheek

Gently gently

**Este oneshot es como un bonus por que me voy a ir de vacaciones y por un tiempo no voy a poder seguir escribiendo mi fic "Una antigua profecía", así que les dejo este para que se entretengan hasta que vuelva. -**

**Bueno, yo ya me voy despidiendo.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos los que lean el fic, y un beso especial para todos los que dejen reviews, aunque solo sea para dejar tomatazos. **

**Sayonara bye bye.**

**Atte. Keiko Urameshi (Kei-chan)**

**P.D: Todos los reviews que me manden de este fic los contestare en el Cáp.8 de mi fic "Una antigua profecía"**


End file.
